After nineeleven
by KatieWR
Summary: 2001. szeptember 11. Négy repülőgép, majd háromezer halott. Amerika megrendült, magánszemélyként pedig úgy látta jónak, ha egy kicsit elbújik a világ elől. Csendes magányát Anglia zavarja csak meg... Halovány UsxUk szál, és némi vegetatív düh, trágárság előfordul. Jó olvasást hozzá.


After nine-eleven

2001. október 3., Amerikai Egyesült Államok, valahol Texas államban

Az út pora már csípte a torkát, a vize elfogyott, ő maga pedig egyrészt kissé morcos, másrészt nagyon fáradt volt a hosszú úttól. Mikor vezetett utoljára tizenöt órát egyhuzamban…? Talán még nem is volt rá példa. Vagy nagyon rég. Mindegy.  
Leállította a ház előtt az autót. Nem túl nagy, egyszintes faházikó, kedves verandával, tipikusan vadnyugati feeling, mint a legtöbb amerikai filmben. Kikászálódott a volán mögül, jólesően, hosszan nyújtózkodott, sóhajtott, nyögdécselt mellé. Zsebéből kihúzta mobilját, rápillantott. Délután öt óra két perc. Kikapcsolta a készüléket. A világ kibír nélküle pár napot.  
Kivette a csomagjait, egy kisebb bőröndöt és egy szatyrot. Bezárta az autót, aztán ellépdelt a másik mellett, fel a bejárati ajtóhoz. Megnyomta a csengőt, de semmi reagálás. Pedig itt kell lennie. Lenyomta a kilincset, az ajtó zárva. Mélyet sóhajtott, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, tenyerét a zárra simította, mire az megadóan kattant egyet.  
Belépett, visszazárt maga mögött. A nappali kellemes helyiség volt, de csak addig nézelődött, míg alkalmas helyet talált a csomagjai számára. Aztán indult is tovább, bár nem ismerte a házat. A hely néma csendje zavarta ugyan, de nem foglalkozott vele. A feltűnően tömör, csukott faajtó előtt állt meg. Tudta, hogy odabent van, akit keres.  
Kopogott, a hang szinte visszhangot vert a házban. Hallott bentről valamit.  
- Alfred, itt vagy? Arthur vagyok. – Hangja szétszaggatta a csendet. Valami emberi hangra hasonlító foszlány szűrődött ki, lenyomta a kilincset.  
Először semmit nem látott. Súlyos sötétítőfüggönyök takarták az ablakot, kívülről a spaletták is rá voltak hajtva. Hűvös levegő, az ajtó fénysávjában porszemek táncoltak.  
- Bejövök – jelentette ki, s lépett kettőt előre, majd visszahajtotta az ajtót, így még sötétebb borult a szobára. Csak kis idő elteltével vette észre a sarokban az ágyat, melynek vége az ajtó felé mutatott, s közvetlenül a szemben lévő ablak mellett foglalt helyet. Az ágyon pedig a paplan kupacot, mely aprót mozdult csak, és halkan lélegzett.  
- Mit keresel te itt? – érdeklődte a suttogó hang.  
- Téged – hangzott a válasz, és előrébb lépdelt, léptei koppantak a deszkapadlón, mire a fiú összerándult.  
- Vedd le… a cipődet… vedd le! Széthasad a fejem – nyöszörögte nyűgösen, egyszersmind mintha a kérés kétségbeesett lett volna. Arthur megtorpant, pár pillanat alatt teljesítette a kérést, aztán lábujjhegyen odaosont az ágyban fekvőhöz és letérdelt mellé.  
- Ne haragudj – mondta egészen halkan, és finoman arrébb húzta a paplan csücskét. A kék szempár fáradtan pislogott rá.  
- Hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte alig hangosabban előbbi szavainál.  
- Hosszú – tért ki a válasz elől. – Hogy vagy?  
- Nem jöhettél be csak úgy, most nem lehet – mormolta kitartóan.  
- Magángéppel. Előtte felhívtam az elnököt. Kicsit soká tartott. Írtam neked egy rakat e-mailt, felcsörgettem az összes számod, amiről úgy gondoltam, elérhetlek. Sehol nem voltál. Szóval elkezdtem más oldalról intézkedni. Két lopakodó kísért végig, és a határnál még kettő csatlakozott hozzájuk, nem szállhattunk le csak az Isten háta mögött egy katonai repülőtéren, ami távol esett minden nagyvárostól. Átnyálaztak mindent a gépen, beletúrtak a cuccomba, a zsebórámra váltig állították, hogy bomba, alig tudtam visszaszerezni. Aztán kitettek az első városban, ami éppen csak az Isten háta mögött előtt volt. Felszálltam egy buszra, egy nagyobb városban béreltem kocsit, mindeközben felcsörgettem Matthew-t, szerinte merre vagy. Megbuheráltam a zárat, ne izgulj, kulccsal is működik. És most itt vagyok – magyarázta halkan. – Aggódtam.  
- Én csak… nyugalmat akartam. Pihenni. Borzalmasan fáradtnak érzem magam, Iggy – hangja erőtlen volt.  
- Hamarosan rendbe jössz – ígérte, és felé nyúlt, de Alfred rémült mozdulattal rántotta hátra a fejét.  
- Ne… ne érj hozzám! – ezúttal sokkal inkább tűnt ijedtnek, mint fáradtnak. – Mindenem fáj…  
- Ez csak azért van, mert nem heverted még ki a sokkot – nyugtatta csendesen, bár az amerikai viselkedése őt is megrémítette. – Próbálj megnyugodni, rendben? Én nem foglak bántani – ígérte a legkedvesebb hangján.  
- Tudom – motyogta. Megfeszült, de ezúttal hagyta, hogy a másik megcirógassa a haját, gyengéden végigsimítson a vállán, karján és megfogja a kezét.  
- Olyan hirtelen ért… - suttogta. – A háború az más, az is fáj, de nem így, nagyon nem így. Arra lehet készülni. Ez meg… Aludtam, érted, _aludtam_, amikor arra ébredtem, hogy szinte megáll a szívem, és a fejem hirtelen tele lett rémülettel, sikoltozással, halál félelemmel… Megmozdulni is alig tudtam, erre csörög a mobilom, hogy _baj van, nagyon nagy baj…_ Rohantam, mint valami őrült, komolyan, igazából arra sem emlékszem, hogy sikerült normálisan felöltöznöm, hogy kerültem a kocsiba vagy úgy egyáltalán… De tenni… semmit nem tudtam már tenni. Csak amit valami nagyokos kitalált: gépeket a földre, légvédelem élesítve, mint egy őrült hangyaboly, olyan lett minden. Mint egy csőre töltött pisztoly, ami csak a célját keresi, kire lőhet.  
Dühös lettem, borzalmasan dühös. Már nem is érdekelt, fáj-e egyáltalán, csak elégtételt akartam, bosszút, igen, _véres bosszút_, azon, aki ezt kitalálta. És nem érdekel, hogy ki volt, hogy a világ végén rejtőzik, ha megtalálom, az lesz az utolsó napja, mert megölöm, és vége lesz, eltörlöm a föld színéről, mert ilyet senki nem tehet büntetlenül, ez teljesen nonszensz.  
Háromezer ember egyetlen nap alatt! Egyetlen olyan nap alatt, amikor én nem álltam háborúba senkivel! El tudod ezt hinni? Mert én nem. A World Trade Center, a Pentagon, és az a negyedik repülő, aminek utasai nem hagyták magukat, de ők sem menekültek meg…  
Nem is olyan, mikor harctéren megsérülök, arra van gyógyír, kötszer. Ez belülről mar és éget, mert nem engem támadtak, és mégis… teljesen, tökéletesen megbénít, mozdulni is alig tudok, és ezt akarták, biztos, hogy ezt akarták… De ha elkapom őket, abban nem lesz köszönet, megbánják még, hogy velem kezdtek, visszakapják, rohadtul visszakapják, a fenébe is!  
Légzése kicsit gyorsabbá vált, szemei furcsán villogtak. Arthur odahajolt hozzá, kezével félresöpörte szőke tincseit, és homlokon csókolta.  
- Hűtsd le magad – kérte szerető gyengédséggel, ahogy megcirógatta az arcát. – Előbb szedd össze magad, utána mehetsz felforgatni a világot.  
- Meg akarok halni – nyöszörögte, és lehunyta a szemeit. – Komolyan, még az is jobb lenne, sötétség, puha sötét és semmi. Nem fáj, nem kell gondolkodni, és mire új nap virrad, már semmi baj nincsen…  
- Fel fogsz épülni – mondta egyszerűen, és lassan felemelkedett a padlóról.  
- Két hete itt fetrengek, bazd meg! – mordult fel ingerülten. – Soha ilyen szarul nem voltam még, úgyhogy menj a fenébe az üres fecsegéseddel!  
Arthur elmosolyodott, és megsimogatta kézfejével a kipirult arcot.  
- Első lépés: pipa. Hozok neked inni és enni – jelentette ki, és kilépett a szobából, nyitva hagyta az ajtót.  
- Nem érdekel, mit kotyvasztottál, nem fogom megenni! – közölte egészen hangosan. – Amúgy is mindig minden visszajön, szóval hagyj békén!  
- Francis küldte – hangzott a válasz.  
- Oh…  
Két perc csend. Talán túl sok.  
- Ő is aggódik érted – mondta, ahogy belépett a helyiségbe. Az ajtó nyitva maradt. Megint. – És Matthew is.  
- Jól van, talán a mobilt nem kellett volna kikapcsolnom… de megbolondulnék, tényleg megbolondulnék, ha folyton csörögne.  
- Semmi baj – válaszolta, és a kezében tartott tálcát a padlóra tette, a fiú szemüvege mellé. – Na, ülj fel, fekve nem ehetsz.  
- Nem vagyok éhes – mormogta.  
- Mióta nem ettél?  
- Még kérded?!  
- Alfred, ne hisztizz – kérte egy sóhaj kíséretében. – Kérlek – tette hozzá sokkal gyengédebben. – Segíteni szeretnék. Egyél.  
És Alfred evett. Előbb feltápászkodott, inkább csak magában, hangtalanul szenvedve ült fel az ágyban, a paplan az ölébe hullott. Arthur hálát adott a félhomálynak, hogy nem látja a hasztalan éhségsztrájk következményeit a máskor kifejezetten kedvére való testen. Odaült mellé, segített neki, kicsikart egy halovány, hálás mosolyt.  
Amikor a fiú visszahanyatlott a párnái közé, betakarta, és megkérte, hogy aludjon.  
- Nem fogok tudni – mormolta.  
- Akkor megfürdöm, és visszajövök, rendben? – ajánlotta fel a lehetőséget.  
- Csak zuhany van.  
- Akkor azt – rándította meg a vállait. – Van vendégszobád?  
- Itt alszol – jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá. – Akkor mindjárt jövök – ígérte, és összeborzolta a szőke tincseket.  
A zuhany azonban ahelyett, hogy felélénkítette volna, csak elbágyasztotta. Pizsamába bújt, úgy ment vissza Alfredhez. Odakint már ment le a nap, ezért széthúzta a függönyöket és kilökte a spalettákat. Friss, víz illatú levegő óvakodott a szobába – esőt ígért.  
- Mennyi ideig voltál úton? – kérdezte hirtelen, amikor óvatos mozdulatokkal beljebb húzódott az ágyon, hogy a másik is elférjen.  
- Tegnap reggel szállt fel a gépem Londonban – válaszolta.  
- És azóta te sem aludtál, igaz?  
- Úgy két órát – vont vállat. – De ezzel te most ne törődj.  
- Gyere ide – kérte egészen más hangon, mint eddig. Most valóban érezhető volt: azt mondta ki, amit gondol, amit akar. Arthur odafeküdt mellé, felé fordult, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párnán. Lehunyta a szemeit.  
Mentol ízű csók, röpke rezzenés.  
Mégis felpillantott. Alfred szemeiben huncut visszfény villant, halovány árnyéka a megszokottnak, de biztató. Az angol rámosolygott. Nem az arcával: csak a szemeivel. Közelebb mozdult hozzá, nagyon óvatosan átölelte egyik karjával, fejét finoman a mellkasának döntötte.  
- Megpróbálok aludni – suttogta megint azon a fáradt, már-már fásult hangon.  
- Ébressz fel, ha kell valami – mondta biztatóan.  
_ Egy ígéret, hogy itt lesz, mikor felébred._

Alfred hangjára riadt. Sötét volt, _puha sötét_, hűvös, poros eső illat, és… és só. Só illata és rémült reszketés. A félelem színe a levegőben.  
- Alfred? – szólította halkan a fiút. – Jól vagy? Mi a baj?  
- Semmi – válaszolt rekedten, és magára húzta a paplant, szorosabban, mint eddig. Mintha megvédhetné.  
Arthur felült, hozzáért a reszkető kupachoz. Gyengéden simogatta a hátát, sokáig nem szólt, csak mikor megszületett benne az elhatározás.  
- Segítek – mondta egészen csendesen. – Nem fog fájni, ígérem – suttogott az éjszakába. – Csak ne sírj.  
Finoman kibontotta a takaróból, a kék szempár szinte világított a sötétben. Zaklatott fénnyel. Finoman a csupasz mellkasra simította a tenyerét, érezte a rándulást. Az őrült, ütemtelen szívdobogást, szaggatott hullámzást. Behunyta szemeit, koncentrált, mély levegő, visszatartotta, és az ősi mágia lassan folydogált ujjaiból. Ellazult a reszketés, elcsitult a heves dobogás, és a levegő olyan könnyedén szökött elő tüdejéből, mint az utóbbi hetekben sosem.  
Helyet cseréltek. Arthur rászorított a lepedőre, vére a fülében dobolt, aztán felemelte a kezét, ujjain láthatatlan mágiaszálak rezegtek, amiket bőre szomjasan szívott vissza. Pár percig zihált, majd nagyot szusszant, s csak utána nézett fel Alfredra, akinek szemei most csendes kis tavat idéztek, boldog kék színben. Vonásaira is nyugalom költözött, és hangja már nem sok árnyalattal volt lemaradva a megszokottól, amikor megszólalt.  
- Varázsoltál… pedig mindig azt mondtad, hogy nem szabad.  
- Vannak kivételes esetek – jelentette ki, és visszadőlt az ágyba. _Mit számít az a pár hervadó virág, fellebbenő lélek._ Zúgott a feje.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan az amerikai.  
- Te hogy vagy? – passzolta vissza azonnal a kérdést.  
- Jól… jobban – ismerte el. – Fogalmam sincs, mit tettél, de jobban érzem magam, köszönöm.  
- Akkor jó.  
Percek teltek el csendben, Alfred az eddigihez képest sokat mocorgott, míg megtalálta a megfelelő pozíciót, amiben talán vissza tudott volna aludni. Aztán mégsem. Feltornázta magát, hátát a falnak vetette, átkarolta térdeit. Arthur csak fél szemmel figyelte, magában örült, hogy szemmel láthatóan jobban van, de ezt fáradt volt kifejezésre juttatni.  
- Tudod mi a leg_viccesebb_ az egészben? – tette fel a kérdést hirtelen Alfred. Hangja gúnytól, keserűségtől csepegett, és izzott benne valami. Gyűlölet, talán? – Az, hogy rohadtul tudták. Mindenki tudta! Kutakodtam kicsit, volt jelentés az FBI-tól, volt letartóztatás, mert _„nem érdeklődik a leszállás megtanulása iránt"_, tudták, a francba is, kibaszottul tudták, hogy lesz valami, de nem szóltak róla egy kurva szót sem! Mert ha szólnak, egy galamb nem sok, annyit sem engedek a World Trade-re, és ráállítom a biztonságiakat mindenre, ami repül. De neeem, minek is nekem szólni, áh, majd észreveszem magamtól, hogy _baj van_! És akkor már hiába próbálnak pátyolgatni, kedvesen a kezembe nyomni a kávét és a vállamra borítani egy takarót, ha egyszer már mindenem úgy fáj, hogy az semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, mikor nem volt ideje kinyílni az ernyőmnek, és minden egyes csontomat ripityára törtem! – Zihált, fejét a falnak támasztotta, orcáin némán folytak bánatszagú patakok. – Néha olyan rohadtul utálom őket – suttogta egészen halkan, mintha csak vallomás lenne. – Én csinálom rosszul, igaz? Én csesztem el, ugye? Én, mert nem bíztak bennem annyira, hogy elmondják; tehettem volna valamit, _akármit_, hogy ez ne történhessen meg! – Egyik kezének ujjait homlokának támasztotta, tenyerével takarta szemeit.  
Arthur felült, átkarolta a vállait, magához húzta. Alfred nem ellenkezett, remegő vállal bújt hozzá, átölelte, arcát a vállába fúrta.  
- Ezt most felejtsd el – szólalt meg szigorú hangon. – Nem te tehetsz róla, érted? Igen, ha szólnak, tudtál volna intézkedni. De mi ki vagyunk téve az emberek önkényének, az öntörvényűségének, az önzőségének, és ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy te hogyan vagy a magad ura. Mi mindannyian arra születtünk, hogy elviseljük, amit ránk zúdítanak, hogy háborúzzunk egymással, hogy szövetségeket kössünk és bontsunk szét. Egymás nélkül semmi jelentőségünk nem lenne. Legyünk bármennyire erősek, halhatatlanok, okosak, bölcsek vagy idősek, ki vagyunk szolgáltatva az embereknek, mert nélkülük mi sem lennénk. Nem lenne nevünk, nem lennének határaink, nem lenne semmi.  
Azért nem szóltak neked, mert bíztak magukban. Azért, mert nem hitték el, hogy bárki képes ilyen pusztítást végrehajtani pont itt. Érted? Jóhiszeműek voltak, naivak. Nem te tehetsz róla. Most te vagy az áldozat. Nyugodj meg, szedd össze magad, aztán törd rá az ajtót a politikusaidra, ahogy szoktad, és közöld velük, hogy ezt nem volt joguk megtenni veled. Menj, keresd meg az elégtételedet, és mutasd meg a világnak, hogy ennyivel téged senki nem kényszerít térdre, hiszen erős vagy, nem igaz?  
- Erős vagyok… - suttogta visszhangként. – Hős vagyok! – tette hozzá határozottabb hangon. Aztán reszketőset sóhajtott, és megtörölgette szemeit a paplan sarkával. – Majd… majd ha feljött nap, oké? – motyogta halkan.  
Arthur kuncogott rajta, kedvesen összeborzolta a haját.  
- Szeretnél még beszélgetni? – kérdezte a hátát simogatva.  
- Nyugodtan aludhatsz – mondta. – Fáradt vagy, igaz? Felébresztettelek, és amúgy is rengeteget utaztál miattam.  
- Hirtelen túlzottan érdekel, hogy szerinted gondot okozol nekem – jegyezte meg kissé fanyarul.  
- Jó, akkor nézzünk meg egy filmet! – kérte állelkesen.  
- Hagyj békén – nyögött fel az angol. – Alszom – jelentette ki. Kicsit eltolta magától a fiút, adott egy röpke puszit a könny ízű, hűvös ajkakra, aztán lefeküdt, és betakarózott.  
- Nem baj, ha felkapcsolom a lámpát? – érdeklődte.  
- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz – morogta a paplan rejtekéből.  
Az apró olvasólámpa felkattant, Alfred matatott egy kicsit a szemüvegéért és a könyvért, ami mellette hevert. Mire kinyitotta a kötetet a megfelelő oldalon, a másik már aludt.

Az olvasólámpa égett, mikor felébredt. Az amerikai fejét a falnak döntve aludt szemüvegben, ölében a könyv. Haja borzasan mindenfelé állt, arca gyermeki, nem tükrözte az elmúlt idő megpróbáltatásait. Még a karikák is múltak a szemei alól. Most figyelte csak meg a fedetlen felsőtestét: egy apró, ismerős vágás itt, egy másik heg ott. Ez rendben. Tehát nem úgy okoztak neki sérülést az események. _A lélek sebeit nehezebb gyógyítani. _Mégis, vékonyabbnak, csontosabbnak tűnt, mint bármikor máskor. Persze, ha nem evett… Kismilliószor is éhen halhatott… Vagy nem. Ki tudja.  
Lekapcsolta a lámpát, levette a szemüveget és becsukta a könyvet. Letette őket az ágy mellé. Alfred meg sem rezzent. Megkockáztatta, hogy finoman felemelje, és kényelmesebb pozícióba fektesse. A szöszi nem ébredt fel. Betakarta, behajtotta a spalettákat, és csak résnyire hagyta nyitva az ablakot. Az ajtót rácsukta, és felöltözés után hozzálátott a reggeli elkészítéséhez. Délelőtt fél tizenegykor.  
Furcsa illatok. Olyan nosztalgikus. Mintha még mindig… _Na nem._ Mély sóhajjal itta magába az illatokat, gyomra megkordult. Szent Isten, Iggy főz?! Az rosszabb, mint a szenesre égetett sültkrumpli valami romlott szósszal!  
Felült az ágyban, haját borzolva pislogott le álmosan a szemüvegére és a könyvre. Majd az ablakra, a besütő, csíkos fényre. Hány óra lehet? A telefonja talán a kocsiban maradt… vagy a kabátjában. A kabátja meg a nappaliban… talán. Izmai kellemetlenül, tompán sajogtak, de ez már semmi nem volt a korábbi állapotához képest. Iggy meggyógyította. Csak őt, a testét; az országot és a földjét nem. _Csak őt_. A személyét. Mert nem akarta, hogy szenvedjen.  
Lerúgta magáról a paplant, és lassan, óvatosan állt fel. Nem szédült, nem zúgott a feje, nem érezte a fájdalmat erősödni. Remek. Elnyúlt Texasért, az orrára lökte, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Kikukucskált rajta, és amikor úgy látta, hogy sehol egy étellel felfegyverkezett magát gentlemannek nevező brit szemöldökhuszár, átosont a zuhanyba.  
A melegvíz jólesett, és elgondolkodott, vajon mennyi időt töltött az ágyban fetrengve, ténylegesen. Talán már a mobilja is elfelejtette a dátumot, olyan régen van kikapcsolva. Vajon mennyien keresik? Keresik egyáltalán? Vagy csak Iggynek volt annyi esze, hogy tudja, kit kell megkérdezni? Lehallgatták a telefonját? Tudják, hol van? Na és? Akárki is jönne érte, elküldené a búsba vigasztalást keresni. Amúgy sem beszélt ott senkinek Mattről. Talán őt nem ártana felhívni és megnyugtatni, hogy minden rendben van. … Majd később.  
Kockás, rövid ujjú ing, rojtos farmer sort, bőr öv. A szekrény mélyéről ezt tudta előbányászni. Ez volt a legtetszetősebb és legkényelmesebb összeállítás, amit az amerikai zászlómintás boxeralsón kívül viselhetett. Legalábbis míg nem lépett ki a házból.  
Arthur a tornácon, a korláton támaszkodva telefonált valakivel. A hangja alapján közeli ismerős. Intett neki, hogy üljön le. Az asztal megterítve, komplett angol villásreggeli. Alfred úgy döntött, hogy az öngyilkosság egyik legszebb módja halálra enni magát, és ez úgy tűnt, a férfi konyhában nyújtott teljesítményét számba véve sikerülni is fog. Ám az étel meglepően jóra sikeredett, csak egy kicsit volt benne több olaj, mint kellett volna. Oda se neki. Mire Iggy letette, ő már a második tányér tartalmát pusztította el.  
- Látom, jobban vagy – mosolyodott el, ahogy leült a teája mellé.  
- Sokkal! – viszonozta a gesztust, aztán tovább tömte magát. És kivételesen még az angol sem szólt rá, hogy egyen nyugodtan, viselkedjen rendesen, öltözzön fel úgy, ahogy illik, ésatöbbi. Nem, a zöld szemek halovány, jókedvű mosollyal figyelték, néha belekortyolt a teájába. – Te nem eszel?  
- Már túl vagyok rajta – legyintett.  
- Kivel beszéltél?  
- Nem fontos.  
- Milyen nap van ma?  
- Csütörtök. – Nem lepődött meg a kérdésen. – Október negyedike.  
Alfred kezéből kiesett a villa, szemei elkerekedtek. Nyelt egyet, arca kínos fintorba torzult, aztán felugrott az asztaltól, és a kocsijához robogott. Az nem volt zárva. Kikapta belőle a bőrdzsekijét és a mobiltelefonja után kutatott, majd cseppet sem győzedelmesen vette kezébe a nagyonmodern szerkezetet. Amint bekapcsolta és beütötte a PIN kódját, a készülék azonmód rezegni kezdett, és az elkövetkező tíz perc alatt harminc olvasatlan sms-re ugrott az üzenet részleg. Alfred nem foglalkozott vele, visszaült az asztalhoz, nagyjából fél percig zongorázott a láthatatlan billentyűkön, aztán megnyugodva hátradőlt. Végül győzött a kíváncsiság, végiglapozta legalább az üzenetek feladóit. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy… Matthew, a Főnök, elvétve Kiku és Francis neve is felbukkant, illetve különböző emberek nevei, akiknek valamilyen okból megvolt a száma. De leginkább Iggy és a Főnök. Üzenetének címzettje ez utóbbi volt, s még azelőtt kikapcsolta a telefont, hogy abból megszólalhatott volna Bryan Adams „You can't take me" című dala. Nem érdekelte, mit mondana neki. Csak egy röpke fél sor: _Rehab van, hagyjatok. _  
- Minden rendben? – érdeklődte csendesen az angol.  
- Rendben lesz, ha fél órán belül nem lesz itt az egész FBI, hogy rabláncon vigyenek vissza Washington D. C.-be. – Vállat vont, mint akit nem túlzottan érdekel a dolog.  
- Kifejezésre juttatnám az elnöködnek a negatív véleményemet a feléd tanúsított bánásmódról – jelentette ki nyugodtan.  
- Amúgy jó arc – válaszolta, és hosszasan, ásítva nyújtózkodott az asztalnál. Aztán a mozdulat félbemaradt, és ő komoran kezdte masszírozni bal vállát, amiben a fájdalom fellángolt. Egy pillanatra újra felizzott benne a harag, _rohadékok, szólhattatok volna, fogalmatok sincs, milyen szar, ha egy repülő eltalál, basszameg!, _aztán Arthur aggódó zöld szemeibe pillantott, és muszáj volt felvillantania egy óvatos mosolyt. Intő mozdulatot tett felé, amire a férfi úgy reagált, mint akit dróton rántanak. Átült mellé a másik székre, engedelmesen odahajolt hozzá.  
Úgy érezte, minden fájdalomérzet kitisztul a fejéből, bár most biztos volt benne, hogy semmilyen mágiának nincs köze hozzá, a csók maga volt varázsos. Elmosolyodva, kicsit kipirulva, a levegőt gyorsabban szedve váltak el egymástól.  
- Mit is mondtál, meddig maradsz? – érdeklődte a szemüveges.  
- Nem mondtam. De… azt mondtam, majd akkor megyek vissza, ha már nem lesz rám szükség – válaszolta.  
- Hú, akkor hosszú lesz ez az ezer év – vigyorodott el, ahogy fél karral magához vonta kedvesét, és a nyakába csókolt.  
- Csak ne olyan hevesen! – húzódott el, szemei figyelmeztetően villantak. – Neked ma még mindenképpen pihenned kell – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn.  
- De… de holnap elmegyünk lovagolni, ugye? – Azok a szemek. Gyermeki csillogás, mint régen. Bánat, fájdalom sehol.  
- Csak ha jól leszel – enyhült meg kissé.  
- Jól leszek! – rikkantotta. – Hős vagyok!  
- Akkor a hősiességeddel együtt indulás befelé – intett az ajtó felé, ahogy felállt, és elkezdte összeszedni az edényeket, tányérokat, evőeszközt. – Kapcsold be a tévét, addig rendet rakok.  
- Nem nézek tévét – rázta meg a fejét. Hangjában volt valami. _Nem akart tudni a külvilágról._ Csak a kis ház, a semmi közepén. És ők ketten.  
Ült a kis konyhában és figyelte, ahogy Iggy romeltakarít. És arra gondolt, hogy tegnap ilyenkor még élni sem volt kedve, most meg azt tervezgeti, hogy legalább még öt napig itt tartja a férfit, megmutatja neki a farmot, ahová Mattel lovagolni jártak régebben, az ivót, biliárdoznak majd, és összebújva alszanak el valamikor hajnalban. Azok a rohadt terroristák meg bekaphatják, mert ha egyszer elindítja utánuk a hajtóvadászatot, nem menekülnek, akár a föld alól is előkeríti őket. De addig is… béke van. Itt, a semmi közepén.

_KatieCat; 2012. augusztus 22-24._


End file.
